Daddy's Little Girl
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: It's bedtime but the littlest Bass has different ideas. She has Chuck wrapped around her finger, but Blair holds firm. Just a one shot that popped in my head. Please read and review!


Author's Note: Just another one shot that popped in to my head. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Daddy's Little Girl

"Chuck, do not go in there. I just got her put down and she needs to sleep in her own room in her crib." He stopped suddenly when he heard her speak up, but he stood hesitantly in the doorway of Addison's room.

"She's little Blair, she's too young to be in her own room. She needs her daddy; I can hear her saying my name. It would be cruel to leave her there."

He started again toward their 2 year olds bedroom but again stopped because she was now shouting at him. "Charles Bartholomew Bass you stop right there!"

He could hear Addison crying daddy, but he also looked back at his wife and could see the fire in her eyes. "She will never learn to go to sleep if you keep going back and picking her up. She has had her nighttime story and has been tucked in. Do not, I repeat, do not go back in there. We will have to start this all over and it is late."

Blair was standing with her hands on her hips and giving him the look that said she meant business. Still, he was torn. "Blair, honey, she's just a baby."

"Don't you Blair honey me Bass! Stop making me out to be the bad guy here. I want to go in and pick her up too, but she will never learn to go to sleep if we keep doing that. We have to stand firm and be united on this."

"Fine, fine, you're right. I need to go to my office and do a few things before bed anyway. I'll be about an hour. You go ahead and take your shower. I'll listen for her." He held up the baby monitor so she could see he was taking it with him to his office.

Blair was skeptical, but he did refrain from picking her up this time. She yawned and realized how tired she was. Raising a two year old was very tiring. She spent all her time chasing after Addison all day. But, they had decided to raise her without much help and she was actually glad they did. She loved being a mother and relished in the thought that they were raising Addie by themselves.

She listened and smirked. She was right, it only took a few minutes and she couldn't hear Addison crying for her daddy anymore. Sometimes you had to be firm about these types of things. She didn't like to hear her cry either, but she really did need to learn that at bedtime she needed to go to sleep. Chuck was such a pushover.

Blair headed for the bathroom and took a hot shower that made her feel much better. She changed into her nightgown and noticed when she entered the bedroom that Chuck wasn't in bed yet. It had been longer than an hour since he went to his office, so she thought she should check on him. If he fell asleep in his chair again he was going to wake up with a crick in his neck.

She walked to his office and noticed that it was empty. She frowned a little and decided that maybe he went to the kitchen for a snack, but it was empty as well. She then shook her head and realized something. "He better not be where I think he is."

The lights were off, but she could hear the faint sound of the music box coming from Addison's room. She slowly and quietly tiptoed into the room and there was Chuck laying on the small loveseat with Addison lying on his chest, her arms around his neck. They were both fast asleep.

Blair grinned, in spite of the fact he had went back on his word. They both looked so cute lying there together. Blair sighed and quietly walked over to remove Addison from his embrace and place her in her crib where she belonged.

"Blair?" Chuck woke up just as soon as he felt the baby being taken from his arms. "Shhh Bass, she's asleep. I am just putting her to bed."

He nodded and then yawned. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was indeed late, and then looked back at his sleeping angel.

Blair grabbed his hand and lead him from their daughter's room and back to their bedroom. Chuck wondered how mad she would be at him and silently hoped she was too tired to put up much of a fuss over it.

She let go of his hand and went around to her side of the bed, lifted the covers and slid in, and then turned out the lamp on her nightstand. Chuck wasn't even to his side of the bed yet, when he stopped. "Are you mad Blair? I mean, I know you said not to get her up again, but technically I didn't. I just held her until she went to sleep. You should have seen her face. She was crying real tears Blair! Real tears!"

He walked over to their bed and got in, moving closer to her so he could spoon behind her. He reached over and moved her hair so he could whisper in her ear. She still wasn't talking but he could hear her breathing and knew she wasn't even close to being asleep.

"Blair, love, I really didn't mean to, but I couldn't stand to listen to her cry out for me any longer. You should have seen her little face when I finally picked her up. She even gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was really sweet."

It was cruel really, how he knew just what to say to make her give in and see it his way. "I know Bass, I know. She loves her daddy very much, but giving in to her every time won't help. Promise me you will try harder to resist tomorrow night."

She had turned over in the bed and was facing him now. She reached up and planted a swift kiss to his lips. "I understand why she cries for you all the time. After all, you are irresistible."

Chuck smirked at her and bent down to give her a not so chaste kiss this time. Blair moaned a little louder than she intended and Chuck was the first to pull back. "Shhh Blair, the baby is sleeping. We don't want to wake her because we will have to start bedtime all over again."

Blair gave him a look of shock and playfully slapped him on the chest. "How dare you lecture me about the bedtime rituals of our daughter when you blatantly ignore the rules. Addison has you wrapped around her little finger."

Chuck laughed quietly and ran his lips along Blair's jaw and paused to suck her earlobe. "Well, she is daddy's little girl after all. How about you Blair, are you daddy's little girl too?"

It was now Blair's turn to chuckle as she attempted to answer his question as his lips blazed a trail down the side of her neck. "Is that supposed to sound sexy Bass, because it isn't really doing anything for me."

He knew that it wasn't true and that she was getting turned on by his actions as well as his words, but he let her have her way. "Don't worry love, I promise my attention is fully on you now. I am able to give equal time to both my girls."

Blair sighed and basked in the feel of his hands on her. She of course was no longer angry, and she really wasn't in the first place. She knew Chuck loved their daughter and wanted to make sure she was safe and had everything she wanted. She loved him even more because of it.

So she groaned again, remembering to keep her voice low this time. "You better Bass. Now shut up and ravish me." He didn't need to be told twice.

Finished…

AN: Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
